Red ravens Toland
by Fireofargentis
Summary: My submition for the syoc for the Red ravens, nuka-world raiders, story, i went a little overboard with the background part and this is the result. If anyone ever ask: why dont you write fanfiction, i will just point them here


Toland was born to a couple of traders members of a family caraban, second of five children and the oldest male, but that was all that was what normal about him.

His parents didnt really remember his conception, during a normal delivery of goods the caraban was harrased by someone or thing during the night, his parents scared made a break for it only to get lost in the middle of the mojave at night with sound of something chasing them, until a wierd red mist appeared, then they were found by their caraban sleeping in the middle of their road naked in each others arms a couple days later. They though to remember a green glowing eyes, chanting and some kind of altar but nothing solid. When he was born Toland did not cry and even then he was pale and his eyes seemed to glow.

During his childhood he was rarely seen sleeping, more often than not his family would wake up to find in him the shadows of their home reading, observing them while they sleeped or outside gazing into the night, sometimes even to not finding him at all only to return to the brake of dawn with a fresh kill to eat, and as he grew older even raiders, feral ghouls or other bigger things. On the rare ocurrance when he did sleep, he would do so for a whole day or two but never more; when asked why he did so he would answer "i dont need rest, he gives me strengh while wake, but the longer i stay wakefull, the deeper my slumber, and the deeper my slumber the better i hear him".

While distant he did cared for his familly, but he refused to interac with them more than what was necesary, "it will only make the pain worse".

While in travel with the caravan he would always be covered from head to toe never showing any skin, "the sun is the enemy" he joked?, and always he would find death, be it an old grave, a corpse or an animal carcass, and then he would "listen" to what have happened.

At the age of 19 the caravan was attacked by the legion, they capture, tortured and raped his family until only he was left, only he endured and in the pain he heard it, and he song along "sweet mother, sweet mother" more pain, "send your child unto to me" more hatred, " for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." . That night a sick green mist swallowed the legioners, they screamed, they plead, they suffered, just like his family did, MORE than his family did, and he LOVED IT.

When the morning came and mist faded the soil of the once camp was a red and black mud, in the center there was now a obelisk made made of bones, some kind of obsidian rock and flesh, organs lay catered in wierd patterns while some bonfires burn with a sword stick in the middle and surround it all, a circle of fresh and carefully made graves. Knelled in the front of the obelisk was Toland.

"You were right my Lord, it would have been worse, and with their deaths and my vengance pay a thousand fold my leash is now broken, and you humble me with your gifts. But where i go now?" Silence, " listen for the strings... but where they are"; he heard gunfire in the distance. "East then, listen to the strings, find the lines".

And so he grabing a simple revolver, a knife and a sack of fresh bright red mead he put his mask on, its red shining lences reflecting the carnage around him, walked east.

For two months he walked, joining diferent gangs searching, listening for the strings, while preaching to those among his ilk who would listen about his Lord, the glory and power that was Ug-Qualtoth, but while some would see its greatness none could hear their Lord, only he could, so he would send them away, west, to where he was liberated, and wait till they too could hear him. But he did not heard the string.

That was until, he arrived to the Capitol, it was night, he was eating peacefully, but he was uneasy he felt like he was failing in his mission but there was still time, while he draw breath there was still time, his company for the dinner was not much for conversation, but she knew a good cut of meat, her manners were crude but those claws would make eating difficult for anyone.

She had finished her meal, and was readying to leave when she scrached her horns on a near by car, causing the thing to shake, the movement brough the radio of the relic back to life.

That was when he heard them, the strings! It was beautifull, the most beautifull music he had ever heard. He was captivated by them, so much he didnt even care when the Deathclaw eat his food before leaving.

It took some time almost three weeks but he finally found where she lived.

{CAAW

A raven, where did it come from. There on the radio tower, looking at him was a raven, but it look strange, dirty and not the usual wasteland dirty like it was soak in something.}

He crossed the bridge and walked to the shack, he could fell, something, it remind him of his lord, no, of himself but weaker. Someone like him, no that could be like him, that would be able to listen to his Lord.

He could hear talking through the door, "It is really not a big deal ma'am hunting relics is what i do." "Even so dear, thank you, not even our friend could find it and he was quite able" He knocked {CAAAW

He looked up, there perch in the roof was the raven, he gad been right it was soaked, in blood, bright red dry blood, it shouldnt be able to fly.

The door open and a gust of wind came from behind him, and saw the bird flew past him, when he looked up the door was gone, he was in the wasteland, but it was not the capitol, he was in a dust-storm, slowly the dust started to settle, he heart the sound of tearing flesh to his right he saw the raven eating the Heart of a Wolf all at the base of giant nuka-bottle, and there in the bottle there were five knifes, four were normal but the fifth...

IT WAS THE TOOTH. He didnt think, he just grabed it, but a soon as he touched the handle pain like no other hit him and he let ? Why is Lord didnt wanted him to have it? Did he offend him? Did he failed somehow recently?-KRAA- the bird was perch in the blade looking at him- KRAA- the bird noded!? He tried again, and he could touch it, he tooked it out}

THUD-*GASP*

He woked with a start, his revolver ready, hammer cocked but stoped when he couldn't fell anyone or anything near. He was still in the library, still in the mansion, still in the swamp. He looked down next to his foot the book he was reading "The great city of Ubar" by L. Cabot

His sences make him turn to the door felling his Left hand aproaching. "Master? Is everything all-right? I felt your disturbance." Her hands were red, she must have been preparing her oferings. "Yes, Luna im fine, but tell my did you had any trouble capturing you sacrifices for the offering? You seem winded." "No master, they just didnt stay still during the ritual", he sunk in the chair resting his head "Hmm" "Master?" "Have you finished your prayers and offerings for today?" "Yes master?" "How many sacrifices do we have in the storage? Around 25 last time i checked?" "30 Master, my hunt today was most succesfull" "well done dear, well done... Pack everything to leave, dont leave anything but what the Right hand would need to follow us, food for 2 months of travel, tell Rex to prepare 20 of the sacrifices, and Jaesa & Vette to prepare the ingreadients for an Atlantys stew, enought for everyone, i shall join you once i have collected all the texts we may need and instruct my pets to behave while im away, also tell Lana and Ignitius to wait in my office i need to have talk with them about what/how to do things in our absence, and how to properly do the coitus offering, they are doing it wrong" "wich one?" " both of them" "^sniker^Yes master, if you dont mind me asking where are we heading?" "North my dear, you may leave"

"Yes master" she was half way trough the door when he call her over his shoulder. "Oh and Sydney..." she frozed and shivered in fear, she turned slowly, he was looking over spine of some books a considering amount already set aside and turned to face her a terrifying friendly eye-smile in his face " remember knocking next time, unless you wish to be part in WHATEVER im doing at the moment, hum" "Yes Master, my apoligies master" whith that she left.

"Now where were did i leave those Dunwich and Blackhall diaries?... Right in my office with the Krivbeknih; oh well i shall get them with the rest of my things, but what can the great Ug-Qualtoth have for me in the nuke-factory, perhaps that museum that young lady Sierra had, no it was not the capitol, oh well i shall find out, one way or another."

Name: Toland Herrero

Nickname: Espectro

Species: Human (mutated)

Age: Late 20s

Gender: Male

Physical Appearance: Pale skin for lack of sunlight, green irradiated eyes, swimmers build, short curly brown hair, his body is full of burn marks snd cuts, his voice is low and raspy and he speaks practicaly in whispers most of the time. 3'3" 70kg

Personality: He is for the most part quiet and introspective, wise most would say, a reserved individual but one that has no problem making himself heard.

He is a skilled and cunning manipulator and strategist, while brutal and ruthless he is not unnesesary cruel to those who do not earn his ire. He is patient and even kind to those very few he thems worthy wich almost always means they are his true followers he consider them irreplaisable and who ever act against them will know only pain.

He is fervient follower of Ug-Qualtoth, an entity he claims is and mantains the barrier that contain this reality.

He could be discribed as a Negative utilitarianist. His morals are based on the concept of minimacing sufering to him and his own

Role: Master of the pens both slaves and animals obey him, a master of fear, terror tactics and honeyed words a true raider "diplomat", capable, with enough time, of making people give up anything or anyone, and turn them to his side, to the point that most of people refuse to stay alone with him.

S.P.E.C.I.A.L:S-5 P-4 E-9 C-10 I-4 A-7 L-3

Skills: Toughness, Lead Belly, Night Person, Animal Friend, Wasteland Whisperer, Inspirational, Intimidation, Lady Killer, Ninja, Sneak, Gunslinger, Ghoulish, Adamantium Skeleton, Cannibal, Mister sandman.

Weaknesses: Low, really low HP while a life on the road acros the US of A wastes does wonders to what ones is capable, is hell out there and Toland is a testament to that while unbelivable tough and an insane pain tolerance can pull you trough he has always take violence as a last resort, mostly out of convinience.

Armor, Weapons and Equipment: He wears what it looks like a Silver Shroud armor with a gas mask with goggles, he uses a 44 magnum revolver (western revolver), silenced 10mm pistol, Switchblade , if posible Kremvh's Tooth, Stealthboy.

Anything Else: Most raiders normally would not think of Toland and his as one of their own, but most that such ideas have a tendency of leaving in the middle of the night, and those who try to take action againts him during the day meet a swift but painfull and gruesome end. But the raider groups that had have him on their ranks prosper and grow, but even then most fear him, those who stay or spend too much time close to him start to change, becoming subdue to him and joining his "strange rituals" usually once he has one or to new acolytes he leaves with them only to join other groups alone, when ask about them he reply "they are out there waiting my call or to finally hear the voice of Ug.

Name:Sydney

Nickname: Luna

Species: Human

Age: Late 20s

Gender: female

Physical Appearance: chin lenght black hair, eye color

Dark brown, atletic body, of asian decent

Personality: With Toland she is devoted, loyal, respectfull if sometime snipy, she truly cares and believes in him

Background: Sydney is an independent mercenary who specializes in obtaining relics. She prefers going for the more dangerous scores (like the Declaration of Independence) and takes risks. She is beautiful, but finds men approaching her irritating. She is a loner. She prefers not speaking about her dark past. When she was very young, her mother was raped and killed by raiders. She spent years perfecting her combat skills and never welshes on a deal.

As a child, Sydney was orphaned. She had to wander D.C. alone, but she was able to handle herself because her father had taught her how to handle and maintain guns, and to upgrade them since she was young. Sydney then became a relic hunter and did some work for Abraham Washington. In her own words: "After he loaded me up with caps, I got piss drunk, got laid and was happy for the first time in a while. I haven't looked back since." It was this path that lead her to Toland who show her the true of Ug-Qualtoth, and through her master, true porpuse, that the suffering in her life was part of the sacrifices necesary to have her Lords favor and the only way for others to join them in tis glory was for them to suffer,

Role: Toland 's Left hand, relic hunter

Armor, Weapons and Equipment: BOS officer uniform, Sturdy Combat armor set, Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMG, Tommygun, Granades, combat knife

She is pretty much the same al Fo3, you know when she is not being all cult-y and stuff


End file.
